Bronzing Tonight.
by Leni
Summary: It's S2 and the Slayarettes are at the Bronze. just what i thought would cross Xander's mind.


IMPROV #37: wait, shine, futile, group.  
  
TITLE: Bronzing Tonight  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Let's see... Oz, Cordy and Angel (!) are still there. Xander is actually thinking with more that half a neurone and hundred hormones (Not that I have anything against normal Xander-thoughts) Yeah, I think they qualify as mine.  
DISTRIBUTION: All yours. Just tell me.  
SUMMARY: A short interlude at the Bronze. (As if you wouldn't guess it by the title...) Xander's POV.  
TIMELINE: S2, before BBB  
RATING: PG... Fun for all the family!  
FEEDBACK: It would be nice. And if you read Complex Cycles and send feedback for it, it would be even nicer. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She just sits at our usual table. All night. Alone.  
  
A dark, tall figure approaches her. She reacts for the first time tonight. A bright smile. Her eyes shine... for a second.  
  
He is not there.  
  
And I pray he will never be.  
  
We are dancing. Wills and I. Oz is playing tonight with his band and Cordelia... well, Cordy won't let herself come five meters around me. Good thing that janitor closets are smaller than five meters or we would have a problem. We have none as it is, except if you'd count the little facts of her despise and my insults as problems... we don't and we are pretty happy that way.  
  
I want her, you know?  
  
No, not Cordy.  
  
I want Buffy.  
  
But she doesn't want me. She didn't even want to come bronzing tonight. Only that Willow wouldn't let her isolate herself from our little group. I guess that even the Slayer is helpless against my Will when she is so determined.  
  
Right now she is just sipping her Cola and glancing wistfully at a table some meters at her right. Wills told me about their dates -some of the rare ones- in that cozy spot. Hours without cemeteries or stakes and just blending with the rest of teenagers. Just a normal couple in a normal date.  
  
No wonder she looks so melancholic now.  
  
Willow sighs when she catches me staring at Buffy. Her movements stop for a second and she just looks at me sadly. That's why she is my best friend, she is sad because she knows that mine is an unrequerited love. My Will is the best. Suddenly she grins and waves shyly and I know that Oz caught her staring at me. He's jealous, I think. I don't know why, though. Wills and I are good friends, 'buddy' friends but still we are *just* friends. I had to laugh when Cordelia asked if we have ever kissed. As if! That would be a big no-no in my life. Guys don't kiss their girl-buddies...  
  
And speaking about her... "Why don't you ask Buffy to dance?" she asks loud enough for me to hear over the music. "I don't mind. I can-- you know." She blushes prettily now.  
  
Indeed, I know that she wants to go to her boyfriend whose band is about to go for a break. I shake my head. "Go ahead, Wills," I practically scream at her, "I will keep her company." Not that she will notice me, I add to myself.  
  
By pure chance, I happen to look at the Cordettes' table just as Cordelia is throwing an exasperated look at me. Well, maybe I could go by the closet Cordy mentioned earlier at school... It wouldn't hurt.  
  
Thing is, I do want Buffy. But then, if she is so busy wallowing in misery that she won't look at me twice... why shouldn't I go with Cordy for a little fun?  
  
I *could* ask the beautiful Slayer for a dance. And I *want* her to accept. Nevertheless, I know it would be a futile attempt. She hasn't danced or laughed or even smiled since... her birthday. Angel -should we call him 'Angelus' now? - must be enjoying the show.  
  
I can only hope that she will get over him one day.  
  
And I'll put my hormones to rest and end this lust-hate relationship one day.  
  
And 'till that day comes---  
  
---I'll wait.  
  
The End.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm NOT a B/X shipper, I just wanted to depict what I *think* crossed Xander's mind at that time... Feedback, please! dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar 


End file.
